


Let's start again

by warlockinatardis



Series: What happened after [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Not Miracle Day Compliant, Post-Civil War, Post-Season/Series 03, Timeline What Timeline, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: Tony has managed to get Team Cap pardoned, now all he has to do is introduce them to the newest Avenger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when I got bored during my history class.  
> I don't own any of them, I jut borrowed them because I was bored.

It was finally the day when Steve and his “team” would officially be Avengers again. Tony had worked hard the last three years to change the Accords for better and to get Steve and his friends pardoned by the President. It hadn’t been easy, but here they were, after all of that work. It didn’t mean that Tony was too happy to see them again, he hadn’t forgiven what had happened in Siberia, and it had taken almost three years for him to be sure he would not try to kill Barnes the next time he saw him (and no it didn’t really matter that he knew that it was not Barnes’ fault, not really).

Tony took a deep breath before he stepped into the conference room just in time to hear his new recruit (well he wasn’t exactly new, since he had been working unofficially with them for the past two months) introducing himself.  
“Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you”, Jack said with a wink that made Steve look slightly shellshocked (especially since it was directed to all of them), Barnes gave a tight smile and Natasha only lifted an eyebrow. Clint and Wanda shared a look and Tony could see Vision and Rhodey silently laughing in the corner.  
“I leave you alone for a few seconds and you are already flirting with Captain America. Honestly Jack, he’s going to run back to Wakanda with his team faster than you can think of a new innuendo”, Tony said with a pointed glare, which really wasn’t that effective since he was losing his fight to not to smile. Tony saw Steve flinch at the mention of Wakanda, but Tony ignored it and instead focused on Jack who was pouting.  
“I only said hello”, Jack muttered and sat down on his place on the table. Tony walked over to him and offered a smile and he got a another one from Jack in return. 

It was good to see Jack smile like that, because that smile looked genuine and it even reached his eyes. Tony had spent many sleepless nights drinking with Jack, and neither of them smiled (unless it was a bitter one).  
“No offense, but why have you recruited him? What’s his superpower?” Natasha asked looking at them closely. Tony sighed.  
“Well let’s just say that I have a lot of knowledge of aliens and their tech. And for my ‘superpower’ as you put it, I happen to be very hard to kill, so don’t go jumping between me and a bullet”, Jack answered and even though he was smiling his eyes were serious and Tony could see even Natasha straighten up at the look Jack was giving all of them.  
“So you expect us to stand by and let you die?” Barnes asked incredulously from the side. Tony flinched at the sound of his voice, he had almost forgotten that Barnes was there at all.  
“That’s exactly what you will do”, Tony said before Jack could, they had had a lot of arguments about the issue before they had found out the truth about him. If Tony hadn’t seen it himself he would not have believed it.  
“That is not up for discussion and it’s rule number one. Now, Jack is a time traveller, hence the clothes”, Tony waved on Jack’s general direction and got glare in return “Our second rule is that no one is allowed to ask him about the future. Oh and the last rule, Jack usually knows what’s he’s talking about so you should listen to him, especially, if it’s about aliens”, Tony finished and Jack muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “you never listen either” and since Rhodey snorted Tony was fairly certain that he had heard it right. 

After that Tony went into the finer details of how the Avengers worked now under the UN and about living arrangements. It took almost two hours to get everything sorted and by the end of it Tony was desperate for some peace and quiet.  
“I could kill for a cup of coffee”, Jack muttered as they finally walked out of the conference room.  
“Well the coffee’s usually shit in here, unless one of us made it”, Clint said from behind them. Jack turned around and flashed his big megawatt smile that was as fake as Tony’s “media smile” like Pepper used to call it.  
“When you have drank the best coffee in the world every coffee after that tastes like shit, just some things you have to get used to”, Jack said and Tony could hear that longing in his voice, it usually meant that he was thinking about someone he had cared for, maybe even loved. Clint must’ve heard the change in Jack’s tone, because he kept quiet and left to find his room.  
“You okay?” Tony asked looking at Jack who shrugged.  
“Yeah. Like you said when I joined, new life, a chance to do some good. I will be fine”, Jack muttered before turning to look at him.  
“What about you?”  
“You know me, I’m always fine”, Tony replied and smiled, he could see the understanding in Jack’s eyes and he knew he had a friend in Jack who understood the need to be fine even when you clearly weren’t.  
“Come on, let’s get that coffee”, Tony laughed and together they walked towards Tony’s workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and please leave kudos or comment, they make my day! (and I don't have a beta so let me know if you find mistakes)


End file.
